


Steal My Heart

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: "and I promise,I'll take every bullet for you if it means I can protect you..."as he watched his crush get married,Nico di angelo,a successful detective at section C (Crime and Murder Department) of a secret agency,thought he could never love again...that is until a very annoying and handsome partner,William Solace,joined them...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Steal My Heart

Love is hard.

If you ask anyone on the planet,they'd say the same thing.  
some would say love comes with pain,but that pain is worth it.

some would say everyone will find love one day,no matter how much it takes.  
some would say love is just in fairy tales,that it isnt real.  
and some...well,they would say its a dumb thing to do,falling in love...  
but would they do it again?

yes. they would fall in love over and over again,until they find the ONE person they're looking for...

Love is hard,specially if you sit at your crush's bachelor party,having to smile and wish him a great life when you know you can't be part of it...

having to sit there and _watch_ him kiss the love of his life,his hands encircling the others',whispering the things you'll never know in their ear...

yes,love was hard,but would you ever stop loving the person you adored for years?  
maybe... if you find the right one to love instead...

" _ **Bullshit**_!"

Nico di Angelo,swallowed down his fifth glass of champagne,reaching up to lose the black tie around his neck,motioning for more drink to a coworker near by.

"Nico,just listen to me... you know you _will_ find the right person _some_ day-"

this time,the pretty drunk Nico,flipped his cousin off as he reached for his sixth drink

"oh shut the fuck up Jason!!!I dont want to hear _you_ giving me love advices!"

Jason Grace,glared at the shorter man as he reached for another drink,only to find the glass empty...

"how the hell can you get drunk on champagne?!"

Nico merely shrugged,grinning in victory as he found a full bottle,popping open the lid and swallowing down the liquid director from the bottle.  
He let out a sigh out of relief as he felt the familiar feeling of numbness settling down in his system.

 _'good_ ' he thought in haze ' _Soon I wont remember anything about this mess.'_

he flopped himself on his chair,rested his feet on the table and suddenly rose his champagne bottle high in the air

" ** _TO PERCY AND ANNABETH_** !"

and after that,he blacked out.  
  


Nico let out a loud groan as a ray of sunlight shone straight in his eyes.

he tried to block the path with his hand,but even the slightest movement made a new wave of nausea and headache shoot through his body.  
he goaned again,lifting his just slightly to come face to face with a tan hand, holding a bottle of water right in front of his face.

"what the _fuck_ -"

"just drink it."

the voice belonged to a man... and Nico had to admit,even though he couldn't see the guy,because of his blurry eyesight,it has a nice ring to it...

he accepted the bottle,gulping down the water as much as he could,and rubbed his temple as he finally had the strange to life his hand,and raised his head to thank the guy-

_and he was breathtaking..._

he must've been around his age,24,or a year older...  
the young man had sandy blonde curls,that were shinning a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde in the first rays of sunshine...  
and his _eyes_...  
its been so long since Nico had seen such bright eyes... and he could swear on his life that he had never seen such shades of blue... _so so blue...._  
his skin had a nice tone of gold,matching perfectly with the consultation of freckles that had been spread across his cheeks,all the way to his neck... and Nico had to wonder if he had the freckles even lower-  
"may I ask why you were sleeping on your desk?"

and _that_ was probably the thing he should've paid attention to..

Nico let out a groan and took another gulp of his water before realizing he had drank it dry.

"we had a lil party here last night. and I _probably_ got too drunk to go back home... and my best guess is my asshole of friends left me here."

the blonde guy let out a snort,which shouldn't have been so attractive...  
Nico only blamed his still drunk mind...

"you think that you're _probably_ drunk?  
dude,you have a hang over and you would've probably threw up if I hadn't come and handed you my bottle of water!"

Nico let out a scowl as the guy mimicked his tone on _'probably'_

"oh fuck off Blondie!"

the guy only raised an eyebrow at him

"someone's in bad mood."

Nico ran a hand through his already messed up hair,attempting to calm it down abit,only to make it worse.

"well,not everyone's a ball of sunshine like you,so _fuck_ _off_ -"

"Nico!!!"

and Nico really wanted to bang his head to the table right then... it wouldn't have hurt more than the hang over right?  
hopefully,it made him pass out a bit longer.

"Nico,dude!have you been here all night?Jason said he'd take you home!"

Nico turned his attention to the guy in front of him and tried his best to not punch his stupid handsome face with his _stupid_ sea green eyes.

"well,guess what Percy!I did try to get him home...unfortunately for him ,I didn't want him to empty a bullet in my head!"

Percy Jackson,one of section C's detectives,and Nico's second cousin gave him an unamused look

"seriously Neeks?"

and as the blonde boy let out a loud snicker behind his back,Nico was far gone pissed.  
he turned to finally punch the blonde guy in his stupidly handsome face,when he heard someone else's voice

"Mr.Solace!I see you're already here. would you come in my office for a few moments?"

The young man nodded at Chiron,their head director,and walked straighted to the small office in the back.

"so,who's this ' Solace ' guy anyway?does anybody know him?"

Nico only let out a groan as he reached for Jason's cuo of coffee

"no Nico,I got you one already-"  
"I can tell you he's a total asshole..."

Percy gave him a confused look and just as he was about to respond,Chiron stepped inside their section with the new guy on his toes.

"may I have everybody's attention please?"

everyone turned toward them,stopping mid sentence

"I wanted to introduce you all to mr.Solace."

he then nodded toward the new guy,mentioning for him to speak  
"hello!my name is Will Solace. nice to meet you all."

Nico was the only one to react at his too cheery voice.  
he let out another groan,taking _his_ cup of coffee from Jason too,ignoring the older boy's protests

"and why the fuck should that concern any of us-"

William Solace merely smiled at him,which only pissed him off even more,and cut him off before he could finish

"I'm a new detective in C section. and I'll start my work from today."


End file.
